39th Tactical Electronic Warfare Squadron
|allegiance= |branch= |type= |role=Electronic Warfare |size= |current_commander= |garrison= |battles=Mediterranean Theater of Operations European Theater of Operations |decorations=Distinguished Unit Citation |identification_symbol=Black diamond on white circle above, black number 1 in white circle below. |identification_symbol_label=World War II tail markings before May 1944Watkins, p. 99 |identification_symbol_2=Black diamond above, bottom of tail white |identification_symbol_2_label=World War II tail markings after May 1944Watkins, p. 99 |identification_symbol_3='SP' |identification_symbol_3_label=39 TEWS tail code 1969-1973''See'' photo of squadron EB-66 }} The 39th Tactical Electronic Warfare Squadron is an inactive United States Air Force unit. It was last assigned to the 52d Tactical Fighter Wing at Spangdahlem Air Base, Germany, where it was inactivated in January 1973. The squadron was first activated in 1943 at Alamogordo Army Air Field, New Mexico as the 739th Bombardment Squadron. The 739th was last active in the Air Force Reserve at Spokane Air Force Base, Washington, where it was inactivated in June 1949. History World War II The squadron was first activated in June 1943 at Alamogordo Army Air Field, New Mexico as the 739th Bombardment Squadron, one of the original four squadrons of the 454th Bombardment Group.Maurer, Combat Squadrons, p. 729 The 454th was a Consolidated B-24 Liberator heavy bombardment group. The unit trained under Second Air Force. It deployed to the Mediterranean Theater of Operations, and was stationed in outhern Italy at San Giovanni Airfield under Fifteenth Air Force. The squadron engaged in long range strategic bombardment of enemy military, industrial and transportation targets. Operations included attacks against such objectives as marshalling yards, aircraft factories, railroad bridges, and airdromes in Italy, Austria, and Rumania. It helped to prepare the way for and supported Operation Dragoon, the invasion of Southern France during July and August 1944. At the same time, it expanded its previous operations to include attacks on oil refineries and storage facilities, locomotive works, and viaducts in France, Germany, Czechoslovakia, Hungary and the Balkans. The 739th returned to the United States after the surrender of Germany in May 1945. It began to be re-equipped as a Boeing B-29 Superfortress very heavy bombardment squadron. The squadron began training under Second Air Force in August 1945, however it was inactivated in October after the surrender of Japan. Air Force Reserve The 739th Bombardment Squadron was reactivated as a reserve unit under Air Defense Command (ADC) at McChord Field, Washington in April 1947 as a Boeing B-29 Superfortress unit, where its training was supervised by the 406th AAF Base Unit (later the 2345th Air Force Reserve Training Center) However, the squadron does not appear to have been fully manned or equipped while a reserve unit.See Maurer, Combat Squadrons, p. 729 (listing no aircraft for the period 1947-1949) In 1948 Continental Air Command assumed responsibility for managing reserve and Air National Guard units from ADC. President Truman’s reduced 1949 defense budget required reductions in the number of units in the Air Force.Knaack, p. 25 Continental Air Command also reorganized its reserve units under the wing base organization system in June 1949. The squadron was inactivated and its personnel and equipment were transferred to elements of the 302d Troop Carrier Wing, which was activated simultaneously.Ravenstein, pp. 147-149''See'' Mueller, p. 394 Cold War The 39th Tactical Electronic Warfare Squadron was activated in April 1969 at Spangdahlem Air Base Germany in an effort to restore an electronic warfare capability to United States Air Forces Europe (USAFE). It was planned to equip the squadron with Douglas EB-66 Destroyers, but all of USAFE's EB-66s had deployed to Southeast Asia to provide jamming support for the Viet Nam War. As a result, the squadron was initially equipped with the less capable Martin EB-57 Canberra. Shortly after activation, it became possible to equip the unit with sixteen EB-66s.Knaack, pp. 448-449 The squadron continued its mission at Spangdahlem until inactivating in 1973 as the EB-66 was withdrawn from the Air Force inventory.Knaack, pp. 449-450 The 739th Bombardment Squadron and the 39th Tactical Electronic Warfare Squadron were consolidated into a single unit in September 1985.Department of the Air Force/MPM Letter 662q, 19 September 85, Subject: Reconstitution, Redesignation, and Consolidation of Selected Air Force Tactical Squadrons Lineage 739th Bombardment Squadron * Constituted as the 739th Bombardment Squadron (Heavy) on 14 May 1943 : Activated on 1 June 1943 : Redesignated 739th Bombardment Squadron, Very Heavy on 5 August 1945 : Inactivated on 17 October 1945 * Activated in the reserve on 16 August 1947 : Inactivated on 27 June 1949739th Bombardment Squadron lineage, including assignments, stations and aircraft in Maurer, Combat Squadrons, p. 729, except as indicated * Consolidated on 19 September 1985 with the 39th Tactical Electronic Warfare Squadron as the 39th Tactical Electronic Warfare Squadron 39th Tactical Electronic Warfare Squadron * Constituted as the 39th Tactical Electronic Warfare Squadron on 18 March 1969 : Activated on 1 April 1969 : Inactivated on 1 January 1973 * Consolidated on 19 September 1985 with the 739th Bombardment Squadron Assignments * 454th Bombardment Group, 1 June 1943 - 17 October 1945 * 454th Bombardment Group, 16 August 1947 - 27 June 1949 * 36th Tactical Fighter Wing, 1 April 1969 * 52d Tactical Fighter Wing, 31 Dec 1971 - 1 January 1973 Stations * Alamogordo Army Air Field, New Mexico 1 June 1943 * Davis-Monthan Field, Arizona, 1 July 1943 * McCook Army Air Field, Nebraska c. 31 July 1943 * Charleston Army Air Field, South Carolina 3 October 1943 – December 1943 * San Giovanni Airfield, Italy January 1944 – July 1945 * Sioux Falls Army Air Field, South Dakota, 1 August 1945 * Pyote Army Air Field, Texas 17 August 1945 – 17 October 1945 * McChord Field (later McChord Air Force Base), Washington, 27 April 1947 – 27 June 1949 * Spangdahlem Air Base, Germany, 1 April 1969 - 1 January 1973 Aircraft * Consolidated B-24 Liberator, 1943-1945 * B-29 Superfortress, 1945 * Martin EB-57 Canberra, 1969 * Douglas EB-66 Destroyer, 1969-1973 Awards and campaigns References Notes Bibliography * * * * * * Further reading * Category:Military units and formations in Washington (state) Category:Military units and formations established in 1943